Promise Me
by happysunshine01
Summary: Hotch says goodbye to Emily at the hospital. (A one-shot based on 6x18)


A/N: I wrote this story a long time ago and I decided to post it. I hope you all like it!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

"It'll be hard, but life moves fast-we'll see each other again. I know that. I can feel that. Just like I can feel how much you care for me and how much I love you"

~ Nicholas Sparks

* * *

His heart was breaking as he walked through the hallways of the hospital. He was supposed to protect her, but he failed. Again. He failed Emily just like he failed Haley. Everyone he loved was getting hurt. He blamed himself for it all. Because he was supposed to be there. Emily was in the hospital because he failed her. The feeling of failure was already eating away his insides. They were supposed to be happy and live happily ever after, but his dream was shattered when Emily disappeared. He tried everything to keep her safe, but Doyle still got to her. The powerless feeling made him angrier than he had ever been before. But right now, he couldn't be mad. He had to say goodbye to Emily. He had to in order to keep her safe. It was the only way.

He stopped in front of a white door. His heart was beating as he opened the door. His eyes immediately caught the sight of Emily in the hospital bed. Their eyes instantly met and locked. Hotch hurried to her side and leaned down to give her a kiss on her forehead. ''Don't ever do that again.'' he whispered.

Emily felt a safety wash over her the moment he walked inside. His kiss sent a shiver through her weak body. She lifted her hand up to cup his face, hoping they could make this easy. She knew what was going to happen. JJ had explained everything. ''I'm sorry.'' she apologized.

Hotch sat on the side of the bed, taking her hands in his. ''It's okay. I'm just glad that you're still alive, Em.'' he began. ''You should've told me.''

''I wanted to. I really did, but I was so ashamed of my past.'' she explained, her voice soft and tender. ''I didn't want you to think less of me.''

He put a strand of hair behind her ear. He couldn't believe she would think that. ''I could never think less of you.'' he said as a tear ran down his cheek. ''I love you, Emily.'' he confessed for the first time in months. He leaned forward, almost touching her lips.

''I love you to.'' she whispered against his lips. The kiss was passionate and filled with promises for the future. But she had no idea what that future would hold for them. She didn't even know if they would ever be together again.

''We have ten minutes before they're taking you.'' Hotch announced after he saw the time on the clock. Time suddenly passed by too fast. He wished he could freeze it forever and just be with Emily.

''I don't want to say goodbye.'' she cried out. ''I can't.''

The pain in her voice made his heart break even more when he thought that couldn't even happen. He never wanted this moment to end. ''I know. I don't want to either. But your safety is important, Em.''

''Can you promise me something?'' she asked with fear.

''Always.''

She didn't want to say it. Everything told her not to do it. But if she didn't, she would be selfish. ''Don't wait for me!'' she told him.

''What?'' he asked in astonishment. ''No, Emily! I can't promise you that.''

''Promise me!''

''No. I will never do that.'' he exclaimed. ''I love you, Emily. I've never loved anyone so much. I won't give up on us.'' he went on. ''One day we will be together again. We will be happy and I'll marry you and have kids with you.'' he whispered. ''We'll be a family. Just like we always talked about.''

''I want that to, Aaron. But I can't live with myself, knowing you'll never be happy because of me.'' she said, pulling him closer. Her hands were cupping his face. ''I can't imagine my life without you, but I won't be the person who makes you wait.''

Neither of them talked. They just looked at one another, remembering every moment they shared. The time they shared would never be forgotten. It had meant to much for the both of them to ever let that happen.

''Promise me!'' she pleaded again.

Hotch finally gave in. He would never go against her wishes. ''I promise.'' he said as his heart fell to pieces. And it that moment he didn't know if he could ever repair the pain he felt.

''Sir, we have to go.'' a male voice called out.

Hotch held Emily tightly in his arms. He wanted to hold her forever. How could he just let her go?

''I'll never forget you!'' she said, sobbing against his chest. ''You're the only man I will ever love.''

''I love you. I love you.'' he kept repeating. He didn't know what else to say. He pulled her closer, held her tighter, knowing it was the last time. He claimed her lips one more time, feeling the emotion in his entire body. It was magic, like it always had been when they kissed.

He kissed her lips softly and before he pulled away, Emily closed her eyes and tried to memorize his lips against her own. She clung to him like a life line. Taking in every sensation she felt going through her body. And for a second she forgot that what was about to happen. She got lost in his touch. And in that moment she felt nothing but joy and happiness, until he pulled away.

His head rested against hers. ''I love you.'' he said once more.

''I love you, Aaron!''

Then he finally stepped to the side to let the Agents take her away. He never looked away from her until, she was gone. He immediately broke down and dropped to the ground. The tears were unstoppable and he knew his heart could never hold his promise to her.

''I won't give up on you, Emily.'' he whispered. ''I'll wait!''

She was gone. And the thought of never seeing her again felt worse than death. He wanted to run after her and beg her not to go. But he knew this was the only way to keep her safe. And he knew this was final. He knew in his bones, that this was it. But somehow they would always be connected through their memories. They would keep them going. Until they would meet again…

* * *

"True love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends.''

~Unknown

* * *

The end!


End file.
